


On the Nose

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, reasons why I should not be allowed near a computer at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Conan gets fed up at a KID heist.





	On the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

“I must say, tantei-kun, your new look suits you.” KID smirked at the glittery, slime-coated detective. He’d gone for a number of classics when preparing the traps and, well, apparently someone hadn’t watched his step well enough.

Conan, on the other hand, did not appear entertained in the least. He was panting heavily, so the exact nuance of his expression was hard to grasp, but it seemed much more in the range of ‘absolutely furious’ than ‘entertained challenger.’ Ah well. At least he hadn’t pulled the gadgets out yet.

The tiny detective took one last heaving breath and fixed a fierce glare on his face before stalking forward with determined strides. KID watched, perplexed, as he stopped barely a step away, grabbed his tie, and yanked, bringing them face to face.

…Well, only one thing to do in this situation, he concluded with a smirk. “Why tantei-kun, how forward of you! Are you like this with all the – ack!” He reared back, hands pressed to his face in shock. “What did- did you just-”

Conan’s scowl slowly morphed into the beginnings of a smirk to rival KID’s. “So what if I did?” he asked, turning to leave.

Hakuba burst out of the stairwell at that moment, all ready for a dramatic entrance that he found was unnecessary. He glanced down at Conan, who gave a little wave and grinned at him in passing, then at KID, who was still gaping, hands slowly falling to his sides. Deciding that chasing the thief would be rather unfair considering his current distraction, he turned to ask Conan about the suspicious mark on KID’s face.

“Pardon me, but, er. Did you… bite his nose?”

“Yup. Very satisfying, good stress relief. You should try it sometime.”

“…I’ll pass, thank you.”

“Your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end it with Hakuba saying "maybe I will then" and Kaito running off thinking "what is with my detectives today I'm supposed to be the crazy one?!" but Hakuba decided to be rational.


End file.
